


флейта

by rishinryu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Orchestra, Romance, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rishinryu/pseuds/rishinryu
Summary: Он говорит, что покорит этот мир своей музыкой.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 4





	флейта

**Author's Note:**

> 11.06.2019;  
> школьное ау, в котором гил и энкиду — члены школьного духового оркестра; реквест из твиттера;

— Нам в оркестре слабаки не нужны, — громко заявляет Гил, откидывая чье-то заявление об уходе из клуба в сторону, и мгновенно забывает о нем. Он быстро переключается на партитуры, пробегается по страницам, все еще раздумывая, какое произведение выбрать для выступления на конкурсе духовых оркестров. Гил всегда легко уходит в свои мысли, пытаясь где-то там внутри найти ответы на все вопросы, принять решения, чтобы избавиться от проблем, которых у него, как у президента клуба, немало, а его высокомерный нрав порой добавляет еще несколько неприятностей сверху. Мир вокруг затихает, Гил погружается еще глубже, и все, кроме него самого и пары тройки партитур, словно перестает существовать. Кажется, будто ничто не способно рассеять этот транс: ни запах надвигающегося дождя, ни шелест листьев, ни прохладный ветер, закравшийся в клубную комнату через открытое настежь окно. Гил методично осматривает нотные тетради, оставляет салатовые закладки на страницах, проводит пальцем по строчкам, следит за каждой нотой, звучание которых он отчетливо слышит в своей голове. Дверь в клубную комнату не до конца закрыта, поэтому Гил и не замечает, как кто-то заходит внутрь, закрывает за собой дверь и направляется прямо к столу.  
— На таком сквозняке можно легко простудиться, — говорит Эн, ставит упаковку сока рядом с Гилом, усаживаясь на широкий подоконник.  
Мягкий и негромкий голос в момент раскалывает невидимый барьер, Гил возвращается к реальности, мир снова оживает, запах щекочет нос, а прохлада приятно оседает на коже.  
— Если заболеешь, не сможешь готовиться к конкурсу, — Эн заботливо поглаживает футляр со своей флейтой, открывает, смотрит на флейту, золотистую, начищенную и отполированную до блеска. Ведь именно Гил подарил ему флейту и приучил к тому, что инструмент любит бережный уход. Как будто металлу что-то может нравится вообще. Но Эну точно нравится наблюдать за тем, как Гил аккуратно протирает каждый клапан своего саксофона, полирует раструб, а после довольствуется результатом, разглядывая свое отражение в сверкающем металле.  
Гил берет пакетик сока, медленно рвет целлофан, чтобы достать трубочку. Вертит ее в руках, наконец переводит взгляд на Эна: салатовые, как те закладки в партитурах, длинные волосы, собранные в хвост ярко выделяются на фоне посеревшего неба, черты лица плавные и мягкие, очень женственные, из-за чего он порой становится объектом для сплетен. Эн сразу же ощущает на себе чужой взгляд, понятный и без лишних слов.  
— Что-то случилось? Тебя что-то беспокоит? — Эн поднимается с подоконника, подносит второй стул, ставит его рядом с Гилом и присаживается.  
— Очередной слабак отсеялся, — Гил двигает заявление в сторону Эна одним пальцем, словно показывая этим презрение к тому, кто написал эту бумагу. Эн берет ее в руки, просматривает одним глазом написанное, отмечает про себя неаккуратный почерк. Гил потягивает сок из трубочки и говорит о том, что тот парень не достоин даже держать инструмент в руках. Он не был серьёзен и сразу же сдался, как увидел трудные ноты, вовсе не стремился к национальным.

Гилу такие не нужны. Для него оркестр — королевство, которое он обязан, как король, привести к расцвету. То, что мешает достижению цели, нужно искоренить. Ему не нужны те, кто здесь ради развлечения. Для Гила это вовсе не игра — он говорит, что покорит этот мир своей музыкой.

  
Эна это не волнует: ему вовсе не интересны конкурсы и национальные. Он просто хочет быть рядом с Гилом, хочет исполнить его желание, даже если это захват мира.

Пока Гил, попивая сок из трубочки, вновь во всех красках описывает все минусы того паренька, Эн внимательно смотрит на его лицо, слегка острые скулы, светлую кожу, на блеск в красных радужках, когда тот говорит о победе на национальных как о захвате мира или как о свержении всех богов, смотрит на изящные губы, ухоженные, без единой трещинки. Ему хочется узнать, какие они на ощупь. Эн уверен, что они мягкие. Так хочется убедиться в этом.  
— Довольно об этом недостойном, — Гил хмыкает и с громким сербаньем допивает сок, протирает губы. — Раз ты все еще не ушел, давай порепетируем, — он берет нотную тетрадь из стопки, благодаря закладке быстро открывает нужную страницу и, обведя карандашом строки, поворачивает ее к Эну. — Вот эта часть. Она у тебя не получалась.  
Эн подходит к окну, достает флейту и возвращается на место. Как только он подносит ее ко рту, чужая рука приближается к его лицу. Гил убирает длинную зеленую прядь за ухо, задевая щеку Эна, и цокает, когда она вновь выбивается. Пальцы Гила слегка теплые, но этого было достаточно, чтобы внутри загорелся пожар.  
— Ведь сколько раз говорил тебе собирать все пряди, — Гил поднимается и переплетает волосы, забирая длинные пряди в хвост, пропуская их через свои пальцы. Эн признается сам себе, что и правда слышит это уже раз в десятый, признается, что ему нравится, когда Гил заплетает ему волосы, приглаживая макушку, чтобы ничего не торчало.  
— Теперь играй, — Гил возвращается на стул, который поворачивает в сторону парня, чтобы следить за его игрой. Тонкие пальцы с слегка огрубевшими подушечками обвивают флейту и поочередно жмут на кнопки. Длинные и пушистые ресницы Эна подрагивают во время игры и щекочут кожу. Гил с интересом наблюдает и внимательно прислушивается к звуку. Местами он выходит не таким чистым, как этого требует отрывок, но Гил не злится, он просто не может этого делать, будто околдован чарами лесной нимфы, сидящей перед ним. Эн заканчивает играть, медленно открывает глаза и опускает флейту.  
— Что скажешь? — спрашивает он, немного запыхавшись.  
— Уже лучше, — отвечает Гил после недолгой паузы. — Но вот здесь и здесь, — он указывает пальцем в нотную тетрадь, — нужно вдувать нежнее, но не слабо, иначе звука не будет.  
Эн смотрит в партитуру и хлопает ресницами, будто это помогает ему лучше запоминать замечания. Еще с минуту он не замечает протянутой руки: — Дай флейту, я покажу, как должно быть. Эн протягивает инструмент, Гил забирает его. Их пальцы снова соприкасаются на мгновение. Его достаточно, чтобы вызвать повторное возгорание. Гил подносит флейту ко рту, губами касается свистка и начинает играть. Эна словно пронзает молнией. Он жадно смотрит на чужие губы, на мундштук.

Эн хочет быть этой чертовой флейтой.


End file.
